


Paranoia

by Charlie_chan16



Series: FFXV Song Ficlets [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, Paranoia, Proposals, Song fic, Very very minor, mention of cheater! Noct, small self harm, with very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_chan16/pseuds/Charlie_chan16
Summary: Prompto felt paranoid. He thought that his boyfriend was cheating on him with a man called Ignis. And with the upcoming treaty signing, Prompto thought that this Ignis was part of the treaty.The result is far from what Prompto thought it would be.Please, have tissues while reading this, you will need them.





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said in the summary (which I'm crap at) please have tissues while reading this. And there is a very small mention of slight self harm. It's not very big, just be warned. Any way, enjoy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGDz5wNGvWY ( <\- link to song)

Noctis was fast asleep by the time Prompto came out of the shower. The prince lay on his stomach amidst the bedsheets, his breathing even and slow. Prompto smiled at his figure, chuckling as he moved quietly around their bedroom, picking up his love’s pants and socks that were strewn on the floor.

He realised that the man in the bed was still wearing the shirt that contained a wine stain, and he couldn’t be bothered to pull it off the prince’s torso.  Prompto changed into his sleep wear, being cautious not to wake his love as he lifted the covers.

Noctis moved slightly, mumbling in his sleep and a small smile decorating his lips. One word that was mumbled caught the blonde’s attention. ‘Ignis’ was mentioned multiple times when the prince slept, and Prompto had become used to it, thinking it was one of his retainers.

Now though, the tone in which it was said caught his attention. Noctis only used that tone when the two of them were in bed, his husky voice would whisper his name in that tone, leaning close to his ear. And now, he was using it to say someone else’s name.

Prompto shook it off and got under the covers, pulling the prince closer to him, spooning the slightly bigger body as he buried his nose in Noctis’ hair that he could reach. He fell asleep that way.

Maybe he felt paranoid, because over the next few weeks, Noctis would whisper that name again while he was asleep, sometimes when he was on the phone, his tone hushed and quiet, his blue eyes flickering over the room, looking for something.

“Maybe it’s just a friend of his?” Cindy had said at work when Prompto had told her about it. The blond wiped her hands on a rag, cleaning her fingers of oil and tossing it in Prompto’s direction.

The other blond shook his head, a frown on his face. “I wouldn’t think that Noct would use that tone with any of his friends. He only uses it in a very specific situation.” Cindy smiled knowingly and continued to clean the old car in front of them.

Prompto didn’t think about it for the next few days, and Noctis didn’t utter the name again, either in sleep or anywhere else. Prompto didn’t want to think of what that name would mean. He and Noctis had been together for two years now, he couldn’t be _bored_ of him, right?

It would be at these times of doubt that the paranoia and anxiety would crawl up his back, like a group of ants. Scuttling into his ears, eyes, mouth, settling in his brain and making him scared of everything and everyone.

It got so bad at one point. He was at home, Noctis in the other room, when his mind went to the name again. His brain pictured something dire, and then his eyes darted down to his wrist. The bar code burned, and the anxiety got worse.

What if Noctis found out who he was? _What_ he was? Would he leave? Would he hand him over to his father to be thrown in a cell, or worse, a _laboratory_? What if Noctis hated him for something he couldn’t have controlled? Would he do that?

His breathing picked up, getting faster and faster as his mind spiralled. His hands scratched at the bracelet at his wrist, his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. He was desperate now.

His skin glistened with sweat, and he was gasping now. Visions of Noctis throwing him out of the apartment, of the prince up against the wall with another man taking possession of his lips. Visions of Prompto surrounded by MT’s, the mask and helmet secure on his head.

He didn’t notice Noctis in front of him, the prince talking to him, tears running down his pale cheeks. Noctis imitated taking deep breaths, and Prompto realised what he was doing. He copied him, breathing in for three, holding for four, and letting it out for three.

The band that had wrapped around his chest eased, letting air into his lungs, and his throat to burn. He hadn’t realised that he had been crying so hard. He was exhausted.

Noctis moved to sit behind him, his legs spread out to allow Prompto between him, his back leant up against the prince’s chest. Noctis continued to breath slowly and deeply, getting Prompto to do the same.

The prince had been terrified when he had walked in on his boyfriend, crying, curled up in a ball on the floor. His breath had been short and fast, his lungs obviously not getting enough oxygen. The blond hadn’t even noticed when Noctis had first sat in front of him, his nails digging into his skin at the wrist.

The blood was dry now, and the blonde’s breathing even and slow again. His blue eyes looked so dull and his lids were drooping in exhaustion. Noctis stood, carefully picking Prompto up in his arms. The blond curled his arms around the prince’s neck, clutching tight as he was moved to the bedroom.

The blond wouldn’t let Noctis go, so the prince climbed into bed with him, wrapping his arms around his love’s skinny waist. It wasn’t long until his phone went off, an incoming call. Noctis stretched his arm to reach his phone on the bedside table, tapping the accept button and placing it by his ear.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice quiet, to not disturb the blond who was now sleeping peacefully beside him. Ignis’ voice came through the receiver, he sounded tired, and as if he was still in the citadel.

“Noct, you are to have breakfast with your father tomorrow morning. He wishes to discuss your plans about the wedding.” Noctis sighed and turned over, gently easing away from Prompto and heading into the sitting room.

“Yeah, what about it?” Noctis asked, heading into the sitting room again and flopping onto his black sofa. He rubbed his eyes free of the sleep that was threatening to keep him from this conversation.

“He would like to know your designs. And whether you’ve told the groom about this,” Ignis said a smile on his lips as he wrote down notes on the contact details of a florist company, writing their details and which flowers they specialize in.

“Right, yeah, I’ll be there, thanks Ignis.” He ended the call there, sighing as he leant back on the sofa.

“Who’s Ignis? And what wedding?” came a small voice from the door way. Noctis jolted upright and cast his eyes in the direction of the voice. Prompto stood, leaning against the door frame. His blue eyes were cast down to the floor, and his whole demeanour screamed small.

Noctis smiled and made his way to the blond, pulling him into a hug. He could feel the tears seeping into his t-shirt. “Ignis is my advisor. He was just calling to let me know that my dad wants he for breakfast, to discuss the wedding.”

Prompto frowned into the dark cotton. “What wedding? I thought that the convoy from Niflheim would be arriving soon? Why is there a wedding?”

Noctis pulled away again, tugging Prompto’s arm towards the sofa and the two of them sitting down. “Part of the agreement with the Niff’s, is that I marry someone who is either from Niflheim, or Luna.”

He glanced to Prompto and saw the blonde’s eyes flickering down to his wristband. “As you know, Luna and Nyx’s wedding is in two months’ time. So, she’s not an option. But I know someone who’s a perfect pick for the job. Someone I already know and love.”

Prompto snorted, and Noctis stood again. “It’s ‘Ignis’ isn’t it? You’ve been dreaming about him recently and talking to him so much. I should’ve know-.”

The ring glistened in the lighting of the room, the simple silver band having engravings on its inside. It looked beautiful, and it looked even better in the dark blue velvet box, the prince on one knee. Prompto’s eyes grew wider.

“Prompto Argentum, for two of the best years of my life, you have stuck with me through the worst, and the best. You’ve stayed ever at my side, even when I was a jerk at times. I ask you now, will you be at my side, forever?”

Prompto’s blue eyes couldn’t stop producing tears, their tracks glistening silver, as the prince pulled the ring from its box. He nodded, and croaked out a “yes”, launching himself at the prince.

It turned out he didn’t need to be paranoid at all, Noctis loved him, and he loved Noctis.

_Semper ad latus tuum_ – ever at your side.

 


End file.
